Enchanted
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: "Then why can't I see the beautiful face behind the mask." "I want to see the man behind that mask first." "Oh, I see." He let go of my hand and brought it up to him mask. And pulled it up off him head. "Scorpius?" "So you do know me." I was speechless. I don't know why, but I felt disappointed. "Now your turn." I completely froze.


**This story is based off taylor Swifts Hit Song "_Enchanted_"**

**It's all edited and if there are any mistakes then oh well :P**

**I hope everybody likes it.**

* * *

This year would be my forth year in school, but only my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My dad thought it would be best for me to go to Hogwarts with my family. If I do say so myself I put up a pretty good fight to stay. But I still didn't win.

One of my reasons I wanted to stay was my cousin Victoire. She was my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's oldest daughter and she only had one more year of school until she graduated. Victoire and I were rather close.

With her being the oldest grandchild and me being the youngest, and both of us being the only two girls in our entire family to be accepted at Beauxbatons Academy, it was just an automatic thing.

Part of my argument was I didn't want to leave Victoire. So my father went and talked to my Uncle Bill, who argued with my Aunt Fleur about transferring her for days.

I'd only been to Hogwarts one other time and that was last year when Hogwarts was once again lucky enough to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

But the Ministry was very hesitant about having it only because the last one that was held at Hogwarts ended in the death of Cedric Diggory and the Dark lord returning.

The tasks were somewhat different. They not only had to face a dragon but they also had to face some other sort of flying creature. I have no idea what it was called but I knew that they were dangerous.

When all of us from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic entered we of course had to do our small performance. Victoire took her place as star student entering with Madam Maxine just like her mother did.

I stood right along side Victoire. I was honored to wear our blue uniforms and walking along side Victoire and Madam Maxine.

I loved our uniforms. All Blue. I absolutely loved the hats. Victoire always help me with my hair. She put my hair up into a neat bun, then carefully placed my hat on my head.

Victoire always put lip gloss on and on the way to Hogwarts she put some on me.

All eyes were on us. Some of the boys were of course starring.

But It did not surprise me when Victoire became Beauxbatons Champion. I have completely forgotten the Durmstang Institute's champion. And Albus was the Hogwarts Champion.

**. . .**

When we got to Hogwarts we were both sorted into Gryffindor.

Mistress McGonagall was very generous because usually they don't let students transfer, at least I think they don't.

Victoire found her way around easily I didn't. I tried out for the Quidditch team.

I became the Seeker for Gryffindor.

**. . .**

One afternoon. I bumped into a boy in the hall, we both dropped everything.

"Watch were you're going next time!" he snapped at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm new to the school and I have no idea where I'm going, so I've been in a rush. But I am so sorry."

"Well next time..." He stopped mid sentence and I had no idea why. When I looked up he was staring.

"I'll be more careful next time." The boy had soft grey eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh don't worry about it." He was really confusing me because all the hostility that was in his voice before was gone.

"You can knock my books out of my hand any time." He winked and finished picking up his stuff then helped me with my stuff.

"You said this was your new to Hogwarts, but you sure don't look like a first year."

"That's because I'm not. I transferred here just this year from Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. I'm a fourth year." I gave a small smile.

"Well thank you but I must be off before I'm late." I said then quickly ran off down the stairs.

"Wait what's your name?" I heard him yell. But I didn't have time to turn around and answer or I'd be late.

**. . .**

The year was flying by. It was spring already and I loved the Weather. I was sitting in the library with Rose one afternoon when I noticed the blonde haired boy was starring again.

"Hey Rosie."

"Yeah Lily?"

"Do you know that guy over their, with the blonde hair."

"Lily I know what you're thinking and I can only say don't."

"Why?"

"That's Scorpius Malfoy." I glanced over at him. He blushed then looked away.

"Lily please don't tell me you have a crush on Malfoy." Rose Whispered.

I looked back over at him. He was starring again.

"Lily!"

"What?" I looked back at Rose.

"You can not honestly tell me you have a crush on Malfoy."

"Don't worry about it Rosie."

"Lily listen to me. Albus, James, and him aren't exactly on good terms. He's a player. He's not worth your time so just forget about him." I just rolled my eyes and continued to read.

**. . .**

"LILY!" I turned to see my best friend Alice running towards me.

"Hi Alice."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Library."

"What?"

"You know the Library that thing where there are about a million books."

"I know what a library is, but why are you going there?"

"Because I always go there after classes are over."

"Lily the masquerade ball is tonight. We need to go get ready."

"Alice I don't think I'm going."

"Lily come on!"

"Hey lily. Hey Alice." Dominique said as she ran up and joined us.

"Dominique please tell lily she has to go to the masquerade ball."

"Why, aren't you going lily?" She asked.

"I don't really want to."

"Well you're going."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"I don't have any dresses to wear." I said.

I knew if I didn't have anything to wear I couldn't really go.

"I have plenty of dress's you can pick from." Dominique replied.

Why can't they just let me be. I'd be perfectly fine with not going.

"Well I don't have a mask." Dominique just laughed

"Lets go to my dorm." We got to the Ravenclaw common room and went into her dorm.

She immediately started digging through her small wardrobe. "Aha! I found it!"

Dominique pulled out a short purple dress with black lace going up the left side, that went partly across the back. The lace went up and made a single strap. It came 5 inches above my knees.

"Try it on." Dominique said as she held it out to me.

I took it and changed. When they saw it they were so amazed.

"Lily that look so much better on you." Dom said Alice didn't say anything she just smiled.

"Now for shoes." She went back to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of silver heals.

"These were my first pair of heals. The heals small so they'll be easy to walk and dance in."

They were one inch heals with three straps. One strap went across my ankle. The Second went across the middle of my foot and the third was just above my toes.

"And finally…." Dominique ran over to her trunk at the end of her bed and pulled out a mask. It didn't have feathers (thank god), but there was black lace just like the dress. I could see the base color of the mask was purple. It had a small black and purple butterfly on the right side.

"And I'll come by the Gryffindor common room later and we can do hair and makeup." Dominique added.

"So are you going to go lily?"

"Yes I'll go." Alice asked. Both of them cheered with happiness

"Just stop annoying me about it." I added.

"I have just the right hair piece, that will match that dress and the style I want to do for your hair lily." I rolled my eyes and then packed up the dress, mask and shoes.

**. . .**

Dominique came to our dorm and helped us get ready. I put it all together and I looked amazing. The dress, the heals, the mast. Dominique put my hair up and she took my bangs and curled them so they were hanging down the side of my face.

We didn't use a lot of makeup but the makeup we did use was black and purple. When we went down the common room it was empty. When we got to the top of the staircase we all put our masks on then went down.

I was having some fun but I was faking a smile for Dominique and Alice. "Having fun?" I turned and saw Dominique.

"Yeah." I was lying.

I knew how much it meant to her and Alice. Dominique, Rose, Albus, James Alice and I danced alittle. They seemed to be having fun. At least somebody was happy.

I hated heals so much. The heals Dom gave me hurt my feet so badly.

A slower song began to play. Dominique ran off into the crowd. Albus stood from where they'd been sitting and held out his hand to Alice. He led her to dance floor.

**_There I was again tonight_**

**_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_**

**_Same old tired lonely place_**

I just sat off to side, all alone. It felt so depressing to see almost everybody dancing with someone. I hated this feeling. I was longing for someone to dance with.

**_Walls of insincerity,_**

**_Shifting eyes and vacancy_**

**_Vanished when I saw your face_**

**_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_**

I scanned the crowd I was Alice and Albus dancing. I saw Dominique dancing. Then something, or rather someone caught my eye. There was a boy walking my way. He was wearing a black long sleeved button up shirt with black pants and shoes. His Mask was white. With a black pattern that looked exactly like lace.

**_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_**

**_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_**

**_Across the room your silhouette_**

**_Starts to make its way to me_**

**_The playful conversation starts_**

**_Counter all your quick remarks_**

**_Like passing notes in secrecy_**

He gracefully made his way over to me. He stood before me looking very nervous. His hands were in his pockets. I was so sure he'd walk right past me, but he didn't .

He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I was surprised that a boy would ask me to dance.

I nodded, took his hand then stood. I couldn't help but smile. He led me to the dance flood.

I put my hands on his shoulders and his hands found there way around my waist. He seemed to be standing rather far away.

"You haven't ever danced with a girl like this have you?"

"How can you tell?" He said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Because I've seen people dance like this and usually theres not this much space between anybody dancing." He just smirked. He moved in closer, basically leaving no space between us.

**_And it was enchanting to meet you_**

**_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_**

"You know I barley know you." He said.

"You get, ten questions." I said playfully.

"Alright I'll take what I can get." He said.

"What is your favorite subject and why?"

"Potions, and I don't really know why."

"Do you have any cousins or siblings that go to school here to."

"Yes."

"Are any of them in Slytherin?"

"No."

"Would you rather be out on the pitch flying or in the classroom brewing a potion."

"Oh that's a hard one." He just kept smiling.

"Well is there the option of brewing a potion while flying." I said. He Started to laugh.

"But Seriously."

"Well I love flying. And I love potions...oh please don't make me decide." I begged.

"So half and half?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Do you play for any of the house teams?"

"Yes."

"Which house?"

"Gryffindor."

"What year are you in?"

"My fourth."

"So you're in Gryffindor, you play quidditch, you're a forth year, and you love potions class."

"Yup." I nodded

"You're good at this game." I whispered in his ear.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_**

**_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

He was much taller than I was. So I had to look up at him. His eyes are what caught my attention. I couldn't tell exactly what color because the lights were low. Same with him hair color.

He spun me once. I was having so much fun. I'd never had so much fun in my life. He was gentle. He was smiling so I guess he was just as happy as I was. He spun me slowly once then pulled me even closer than we were before.

**_The lingering question kept me up_**

**_2 AM, who do you love?_**

**_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_**

**_And now I'm pacing back and forth_**

**_Wishing you were at my door_**

**_I'd open up and you would say, __"Hey,_**

**_It was enchanting to meet you,_**

**_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_**

This was the first time I had ever felt like this about anybody. I liked who ever the man under the mask was. At the moment who he was, didn't matter. I wasn't sure if he knew who I was. But by the guess of things he didn't or he would have called me by name.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_**

**_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_**

**_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

"Do I have any classes with you?"

"I don't know, what's your schedule."

"Well I have D.A.D.A, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, and Potions one day in that order then the next day I have Astronomy, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures the next day."

"Well...We have Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle studies, Astronomy, and potions together."

"Well that narrows it down." He said with a sarcastic tone. I just laughed.

"Well you have..." I pretended to count in my head. "Two questions left."

"Oh now I have to ask questions that make you go into detail. Hmmm what to ask next." he paused for a minute "Alright...what are your interests, all your interests?"

"Oh, good question. Well reading, writing, transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, drawing, any out door activity. Quidditch of course, and..." I thought for a minute.

There was always something that I loved more than anything. "Music." I said. He looked at me

**_This is me praying tha_****_t_**

**_This was the very first page_**

**_Not where the story line ends_**

**_My thoughts will echo your name_**

**_Until I see you again_**

**_These are the words I held back_**

**_As I was leaving too soon_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

"What's you name?" I smiled and shook my head.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**

**_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**

**_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

"I see, you don't want me to know who you are."

"No, that's not it."

"Then why can't I see the beautiful face behind the mask."

"I want to see the man behind that mask first."

"Oh, I see."

He let go of my hand and brought it up to him mask. And pulled it up off him head.

"Scorpius?"

"So you do know me." I was speechless.

I don't know why, but I felt disappointed.

"Now your turn." I completely froze.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_**

**_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_**

**_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_**

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

I didn't know what to do. Now that I knew the man behind this mask was Malfoy I wanted to run and hide under the covers of my bed and never come out. Of all people it had to be me that he chose to ask to dance.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**

**_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

When I didn't take off my mask I guess he decided he would his hand made it's way up to my face and just before his hand made contact with my mask I let go of him, turned and ran to find Alice.

"Wait!" I heard him shout. He was trying to follow me but with the crowd of students it was kind of hard.

"Alice!" I pulled alice away from Albus.

"Sorry Al, I'll make it up to you I promise!" I shouted as I pulled Alice though the great hall. When we finally got out Alice was panting.

"Lily, what was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later right now I really have to go!"

"Alright." She said. She had already taken off her mask.

"Come on Ally." We started up the stairs when I heard someone yell something from behind me.

"Wait!" I turned my head. It was scorpius.

"Alice, hurry." We started sprinting up the stairs.

Suddenly my charm bracelet fell off. I slipped it on right before we left and totally forgotten about it. My Dad gave it to me on my tenth birthday.

I tried to turn around and pick it up but if I had Scorpius would have gotten too me and pulled my mask off.

"Alice go!" I said as I pushed a Alice up the stairs. Before I turned the corner I looked back. Scorpius had picked up my bracelet.

**. . .**

"SHIT!"

"Lily calm down I'm sure he won't figure out that it was you."

"Well unless he's blind, which he's not I think he see the engravement on the bracelet."

I had been pacing the room for ten minutes.

"Lily I've seen the engravement there's no way he'll figure it out."

"Well there's still a chance he might!"

"Lily, He's a boy...he's not smart enough to figure it out."

"I hope so." The dress, shoes and mask had been lying out on my bed. I quickly put it all in the bag Dominique gave me and shoved it deep into my wardrobe.

"I never want to see this stuff again!"

"Lily calm down! Next weekend we're all going to be down on the beach at the black lake. It suppose to be nice, just stop thinking about Malfoy and think about that."

"I'll try."

I laid down on my bed and just trying to forget about the fact that he has my bracelet. Tomorrow I was going to have to work with him in Potions.

Hopefully he won't say anything.

**. . .**

The next day when I walked into potions I took my seat.

"Lily, can I borrow you notes from charms?" Lorcan asked.

"Sure." I dug through my bag, pulled them out, and handed them to him.

"Thanks lil."

"No problem Lorcan." I look up and Scorpius was walking towards me.

His eyes seemed to be wandering around the classroom. Probably trying to find me. He finally sat down next to me. I could feel myself starting to tremble.

"Hi." He looked up at me.

He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep just like me.

"Hi." He said. He didn't sound happy.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He hissed.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm Fine!" he snapped. I jumped out of my skin.

"Alright, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't be snapping at you. I'm just tired."

"Yeah same. The ball last night was crazy."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I was just hanging around with my brothers and cousins." He had hope in his eyes.

"Did you see a girl, she was in a purple dress with black lace. The mask matched her dress."

"No I didn't see anybody with that kind of dress." "

What kind of dress were you wearing?"

"I wore a plain white dress with blue lace."

"Oh."

Any hope that was left in his eyes, was now gone.

He stayed silent and only talked when he had to. Him not knowing that it was me that was dancing with him really seemed to be bothering him.

The next few days flew by. Scorpius didn't look any better. He still seemed distracted.

"Lily!" I turned and saw Alice running toward me.

"Hey Ally!"

"Lily come with me!"

"Alright." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the courtyard.

We stood in one of the entrances to the courtyard, only to see a crowd of girls looking at who know's what.

"Lily those girls are all crowded around for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?"

"Scorpius is trying to find out who is _'Mystery girl'_ who he was _'Enchanted'_ to meet is!"

"Shit!"

"You better go over there and tell him it was you. He's already spread it all over school and if Dominique finds out, she will either make you tell him or tell him herself."

"No, I've gotta find Dom."

"Good idea, go talk to her before she hears that"

"He won't figure it out. Trust me. He doesn't even know I exists." I turned around and walked out of the courtyard and made my way to the great hall.

I found Dominique.

"Dom, I need to talk to you." She nodded and stood up. We walked out into the hall.

"Dom, at the ball I danced with this guy. I found out who he was but he didn't find out who I was. Now he's on this hunt to find me because I dropped my bracelet my dad gave me. Do not under any circumstances tell him it was me or I will hex you."

"Alright lily. Don't worry I won't tell him."

"Good and if he asks I was wearing a white dress with blue lace. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Thank you." I walked away and headed back to the courtyard to find Alice.

"Hey."

"Back so soon?" She asked

"Yes Alice."

"Alice?"

We both looked up and Scorpius was standing right in front of us. "Did you say her name was Alice?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come with me." He walked off out of the courtyard.

We followed but kept our distance. He came to a halt in an empty corridor. He looked at Alice.

"You're that girl that was with the girl I danced with last night."

"Um..." She looked at me for help.

"Alice didn't go to the Ball last night." I cut in.

"Yes she did. I know she did because she ran off with the girl I danced with. I know it was you. I heard her call you by name and I saw your face." He was starting to get angry.

"I didn't go."

"Oh so what, you have a twin sister named Alice too?"

"No but I have a brother named Frank." She said.

"You're not funny." He said.

"I know it was you so stop lying!"

"I Didn't go."

"Believe me, when I left to go down to the ball she was sitting on her bed reading." He just looked at us then stormed off.

"That was a close one Alice."

"Yeah to close."

**. . .**

I was looking forward to this weekend. Only 3 more days then we'd all be hanging out on the shore of the black lake.

But I couldn't relaxed at all because where ever I was Scorpius was always starring. Even more than usual.

He was keeping me under close watch. He knew something was up. But even while watching me he didn't give up. He kept up questioning all the girls. None of them ever gave the right answer.

I was so miserable. I liked Scorpius but I didn't want to fall for a guy like him.

Dominique and Alice noticed my attitude. But the strange thing was they didn't say anything.

When Saturday finally came I woke up and went down for breakfast. Alice seemed quiet. I looked over my shoulder and Scorpius was starring again. I felt very uncomfortable.

Noon finally came. I met up with Rose, and Alice and we went to change.

I pulled on my bathing suit. It was a two piece.

It was a closed back tankini, with cherries on it. It was a halter neckline with cupcake ruffles. I loved it.

The halter neckline tie was white with black poke-a-dots. Then the rest of the top is black with white poke-a-dots. Then the bottom piece was exactly the same patterns. It had ties on each side that were exactly like the tie that was on the back of my neck. My aunt Hermione bought it for me.

I went shopping for a bathing suit with her, Rose, Roxy, and Dominique last summer.

I got that one, Rose got a plain blue one piece, Dominique got a black bikini with blue stripes, and Roxy got the same kind of bathing suit as me only it was red and had a Hawaiian flowers pattern.

All of us had a sarong wrap to wear over the bottom part of our bathing suit. Well except Rose.

When we got to the black lake there were a lot of people on the shore.

But Albus, James and Fred got us a pretty good spot. I laid my towel out and sat down.

Fred had a stereo. Dominique handed him a CD.

I didn't see what CD but knowing her it would be something loud. To my surprise it wasn't. It was one of her American mix CD's she made.

But there was one band we all knew pretty well. One Direction.

We all loved them, well except for Al, James, Freddy and Hugo. "Up All Night" started playing.

I leaned back putting all my weight on my arms. I just stretched out. Dominique and Alice seemed very...giddy. They had been acting weird all morning.

I had a strange feeling that someone was watching. I turned an looked around but I didn't see anybody.

Around two o'clock Victoire got there with lunch. She was to nobodies surprise with Teddy.

She handed us each a sandwich then sat down. After we finished eating Dominique switched the CD.

She let the first few tracks play then skipped to the 7th track.

I recognized the song. "Na Na Na" by One Direction.

About half way through the song I felt a set of hands on my head.

I looked at Albus and James, who's faces were blank. They were starring at whoever it was. I looked at Dominique and mouthed the words "Who is it?"

she mouthed back

"What?"

I looked at Alice

"Who is it" I mouthed.

"Scorpius." she mouthed back.

This wasn't going to end well, I had a feeling.

I stood up and turned toward him.

He was wearing swim trunks and flip flops. _God He looks hot. Wait what am I saying? _

I heard somebody stand up behind me. I heard giggling probably from Alice.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Is this yours?" He held out my bracelet.

I looked at him then quickly took a step towards Alice, Victoire and Dominique.

"What do I do?" I ask

"Tell him it's yours and take it." Alice said.

"No because then something might happen."

"Exactly." Dominique said.

"No."

"Dominique spun me around

"No Dom." She pushed me forward towards him with so much force that I bumped into his chest.

I looked back and shot her a death glare. I'd get her later.

I walked back to scorpius. I spoke but I mumbled it so he couldn't here me.

"What was that?" He said. He had a huge smirk on his face.

When I saw that I knew that he already knew it was mine.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Sorry didn't catch that." He said in a sarcastic tone

"YES! It's mine." I shouted.

I stormed off right past him. I was almost running.

"Lily!" I heard from behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He caught up with me but I didn't answer.

"I don't want to talk to you of all people right now."

"Lily come on!"

"WHAT?" I said as I whirled around.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't feel like it!"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be just another girl on the long list of girls you've dated."

"What are you talking about?"

"My cousin told me about you and I know what you are." I turned and started walking again

"Lily, I know me and your brothers don't get along too well but that's no reason to lie."

"Lie!" I whirled around towards him again "I only lied because I don't want to get played just like all those other girls!"

"What are you talking about."

"All the other girls you've dated."

"Lily, In my entire life I've only dated 2 girl."

"Well that's not what my cousin said."

"Who's your cousin."

"Rose."

"Weasley?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. He looked annoyed.

"Rose probably said that because I wouldn't go to hogsmead with her when she asked me out a year ago."

"I don't believe you." I turned and started to walk away. I felt him grab my arm.

"Scorpius let g..."

I turned back towards him but was cut off. He took me by surprise. His lips pressed against mine

He had kissed me. I kissed back. I closed my eyes. I wanted him and I knew I couldn't keep lying to myself about that. His arms were around my waist and mine around his neck. I had butterflies in my stomach. He picked me up off the ground. He put me down. The kiss lasted a few more seconds.

When we both finally pulled away I knew there was a giant smile on my face. He brushed a stray hair out of my face. I was short of breath and my heart was beating one hundred miles per hour.

"Lily?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"Please be my girlfriend." I just kept smiling. I nodded "Yes."

He hugged me, then picked me up off the ground and spun around.

When I finally put me down he smiled "I believe this belongs to you."

He held out my bracelet. He undid the clamp then put it around my wrist and hooked it together.

"Thank you." He held out his hand and we walked back to the beach.

* * *

**thank you for reading :D**


End file.
